Ward
by Giny Scully
Summary: Ward tiene mucho que pensar tras el capitulo 1x15 Yes Men y esos pensamientos le llevan a enfrentarse con sus sentimientos por Skye.


**Disclaimer:** "Ward" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Ward, Skye y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** One - shot. Post capitulo 1x15 Yes Men. Para todos los públicos. SkyeWard.

**Resumen:** Ward después de su experiencia con Lorelai tiene mucho en lo que pensar.

**Spoilers:** Cualquier dato que haya salido en la serie hasta el 1x15 puede hacer acto de presencia en este fic.

Gracias a Caris Bennet por su rápido beteo, quería publicar hoy antes de que todos nos volvamos locos con el 1x17 Turn, turn, turn.

Muchas gracias a los fans de AOS que ya me vais haciendo un huequillo y que me seguís en fanfiction. Os recuerdo que el review es la vida de un escritor de fic y que agradezco mucho todas las señales que me dicen que lo que escrito os gusta.

**Escrito en abril de 2014.**

* * *

**Ward**

Ward no sabía exactamente qué le dolía más de toda aquella situación desconcertante, definiendo situación desconcertante como haber sido tan estúpido de haberse dejado tocar por una bruja manipuladora, cuando sabía que si le tocaba iba a perder la cabeza.

Seguramente en algún momento entre apuntarla con la pistola y dejar que se acercara lo suficiente como para que lo tocara, se le pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de que él estaba muy por encima de todo aquello y que ninguna bruja mona iba a doblegar su voluntad.

Porque si no, no tiene sentido.

Estúpido.

Estúpido macho alfa.

Imbécil.

Alguien debería gritarle.

Gritarle con fuerza.

Pegarle.

Pegarle para que le doliera.

Pero nadie le había gritado. Todo el mundo estaba siendo increíblemente comprensivo.

Excesivamente comprensivo.

Ya dudaba que aquello incluso fuera comprensión.

May le había dado un buen guantazo. Lo agradeció. Pero ni siquiera se había dignado a escuchar sus disculpas. Ni siquiera le había querido pegar otra vez, las veces que hubiera querido. Las necesarias. No hubiera habido problema.

Era como si todos quisieran borrar lo antes posible aquel día de sus mentes, pero aquel día había ocurrido. No se podía borrar. Él no podría olvidarlo… Tal vez nunca.

Había traicionado a su equipo, tenido sexo salvaje con una alienígena por decisión propia, o algo así, casi mata a May, ¡casi mata a May! Menos mal que ahora que lo piensa con frialdad sabe que él nunca podría matar a May, porque May simplemente es mejor que él.

Mejor soldado.

Mejor en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mejor en general.

Seguramente por eso él sigue vivo.

Porque ella no quería disparar a matar, por eso le quitó el cargador y no la pistola.

Por eso prefiere sus manos a las armas, porque controla sus sentimientos mejor que nadie.

Jamás, ni en un millón de años, ni en la circunstancia más inverosímil, hubiera querido conscientemente hacer daño a Melinda May, a nadie del equipo, por supuesto, pero menos a Melinda. Su admiración por ella había empezado en la Academia, mucho antes de conocerla, para un SHIELD la Caballería estaba a la altura de la Viuda Negra o Ojo de Halcón, eran leyendas vivas, los mejores entre los mejores.

Héroes sin poderes.

Los verdaderos héroes.

La admiraba y la respetaba por encima de todo y haber podido trabajar a su lado era un sueño hecho realidad. Sin olvidar los beneficios extras, que directamente vinieron como un regalo, que parece ser que no estaba preparado para recibir.

No sabía exactamente qué le molestaba más de todo aquello, si haber herido a Melinda May, haber roto su coraza indestructible y haberle pisoteado el pequeño trozo de corazón al que le había dado acceso o no haber sido lo suficientemente importante en su vida, como para que realmente todo aquello le doliera, o le afectara, o le lastimara lo más mínimo, aunque sólo fuera un poquito.

_La hermosa guerrera con corazón de hielo._

Es posible que él mismo la hubiera definido así.

Era para patearle pero fuerte.

Ni siquiera era de la creencia de que Melinda tuviera un corazón de hielo o de que no fuera capaz de sentir. Era consciente de que May era una mujer que sentía con fuerza. Por ejemplo, sentía con fuerza algo incontrolable e irracional por Coulson, que se empeñaba en esconder y negar, algo entre la amistad, la lealtad y la locura.

Algo que a él le gustaría entender.

Sentía algo por ellos, por todos ellos. Casi mató a Quinn a golpes la semana pasada tras la inminente muerte de Skye.

Él ni siquiera se pudo centrar en ello. No recuerda ni que haber pensado ante aquella devastadora noticia, él no reaccionó.

Tal vez May tenga mayor capacidad para sentir que él y el problema sea que simplemente ella no sentía por él, lo que él hubiera deseado.

Tras más de dos horas en la oscuridad de su litera huyendo de la realidad, Grant Ward se daba cuenta de que realmente lo que más le dolía de todo aquello es que después de más de medio año no tenía realmente ni idea de que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Melinda. No saber si la había herido. Si no. Ni siquiera saber si había roto con él o simplemente le había echado de la cabina.

Nunca le dejó entrar de verdad.

Lo bueno de mantener una relación, del tipo que fuera, con Melinda May era ser completamente consciente de que ella siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, iba dos pasos por delante de él allanando el camino. Lo malo, lo realmente malo, es que él nunca había tenido ni idea de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Estaban en dos planos diferentes de la realidad.

Se parecían mucho y tal vez en 20 años él llegara a entender el mundo como ella, pero en ese momento, estaba a años luz de ella.

_Pero si lo que dijo Lorelai es verdad, fuiste más honesto con ella que contigo mismo._

Hasta se atrevía a darle consejos. La hermosa guerrera con corazón de hielo. ¡Y una mierda!. Le había golpeado la cabeza contra el techo, una bruja asgardiana había puesto su paciencia a prueba, se había querido burlar de ella y ella…

No sabe en qué momento o por qué razón hablo de Skye a Lorelai.

No tiene ni idea.

Realmente es que no recuerda haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué iba a hablar de Skye a nadie?

Su pequeña novata entrometida.

Su novata.

¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de que Lorelai hablaba de Skye?

¿Por qué le daba tanto terror estar convencido de que la chica era la única opción?

Era como si toda la ira del bastón Berserker hubiera vuelto.

Como si todos los sentimientos que a cada momento intentaba ocultar en el fondo de su psique volvieran de nuevo a su mente y en un orden correcto y esmerado aparecieran ante él.

Lorelai había removido todo lo que tenía dentro de su alma.

Y ahora lo podía ver todo con tanta claridad que asustaba.

Las imágenes de su hermano pequeño hundiéndose en el agua se mezclaban con la pelea con May y con el recuerdo vivido y presente de la muerte de Skye.

Era como una película sin editar, imágenes aleatorias que le provocaban ganas de gritar.

Decidió que era un buen momento para golpear algo, el saco de boxeo por ejemplo. Desde luego no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la bahía de carga.

Las dos menudas figuras femeninas parecían una estampa de aquellas destinadas a dar tranquilidad y paz a cualquiera. Ambas tapadas por una manta, la una sujeta por la otra en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo iluminadas por las estrellas y la luna.

Se acercó con sigilo y vio a Simmons dormida sobre el hombro de Skye y a ésta mirando a las estrellas embelesada.

- ¿No te parecen preciosas? - preguntó Skye sin apartar la vista de las estrellas, claramente consciente de quién era el visitante inesperado.

Ward sonrió discretamente y no apartó la vista de las chicas cuando contestó afirmativamente. Seguramente era una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto nunca.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que Simmons te levante el arresto domiciliario? - dijo suavemente para no despertar a la científica.

- He estado en el mismo avión que Lady Sif y nadie se ha molestado en presentármela - dijo acusadoramente la chica con una sonrisa triste-. Es la forma de Coulson de disculparse, pero Jemma no estaba muy contenta ante la idea- dijo mirando hacia su amiga acurrucada a su lado.

Skye pensó que no era la verdad exactamente, pero tampoco se alejaba tanto de ella. Necesitaba tanto salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que aún olían a muerte, a su propia muerte, y más después de la conversación con Coulson.

Su vida se volvía más rara por momentos.

Grant la observaba atentamente, con esa mirada entre encantado y disconforme con los caprichos de la niña. Esa mirada que le llenaba el alma de calidez. Tenía un gran problema con su SO, que no sabía si sería capaz de solucionar algún día.

-Disculpa la descortesía, pero hemos estado muy ocupados para cumplir las normas de cortesía social a las que está acostumbrada una señorita del sur como tú- dijo el hombre en tono de broma.

Grant no comprendía esa necesidad de bromear con ella, o por lo menos de intentarlo, le salía de una forma natural desde que la conoció.

-Sobre todo tú - contestó la chica con dulzura mirándolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez en esa noche -. Menudo susto nos has dado - Y sintió la preocupación de la chica en lo hondo de su corazón-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy b- la mirada escéptica de Skye lo atravesó, ¿a quién quería engañar? Desde luego, ya no ha ella-. Sigo vivo. No me quejo.

La chica sonrió complacida con la respuesta.

-Vivito y coleando - contestó divertida-, la frase de la semana. Me alegra que vuelvas a pensar por ti mismo.

- Gracias - dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza-. Yo también me alegro. Es bueno ser responsable de tus actos. De todos ellos - dijo dos tonos más bajo, mientras medía la responsabilidad de su siguiente acto.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Skye había aprendido que ése era el momento de parar de preguntar, la siguiente pregunta haría que Ward se sintiera incómodo y huyera de su lado, pero para su sorpresa, el agente se sentó junto a ella, más cerca de lo que lo haría de normal.

La chica se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a hablar, si tal vez está vez sí que lo necesitaba, como realmente le había aceptado el encuentro con Lorelai, pero no volvió a decir nada, no quería apartarle, le gustaba su cercanía. La gustaría escucharle, le gustaría que él la escuchara, con él se sentía segura, y ella misma sabía que la seguridad que había mostrado ante Coulson hace unas horas solo era una buena tapadera practicada gracias a la experiencia.

Ambos se quedaron allí, sin moverse, en silencio, mirando las estrellas.

-¿Sabes que eres realmente bueno desapareciendo?- al final comentó Skye intentando recuperar la conversación, porque ese silencio estaba empezando a ser realmente raro.

- ¿Y eso?

- Busqué cualquier rastro de ti durante más de 12 horas en la red, pero te habías evaporado. Si no llega a ser por las cámaras de seguridad de Las Vegas… ¿Eso forma parte del entrenamiento?¿Algún día tendrás que enseñarme cómo se hace?

Ward se rió tranquilo y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Cuando Coulson y yo te encontramos, Coulson estaba fascinado porque no se sabía nada de ti y eso nunca pasa. No creo que nadie tenga que enseñarte a desaparecer-. Skye sonrió orgullosa de sí misma-. A día de hoy solo sé lo que Skye me ha querido contar sobre Skye. Te encanta meter tu nariz en nuestras vidas, pero ni siquiera sé tu apellido - dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Skye se planteó seriamente el siguiente movimiento. Ward estaba hablador. Había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, ¿por que tenía que ser justamente cuando ella tenía que guardar más secretos? Pero tal vez hubiera alguno que ya no tenía que guardar. Tal vez si daba algo, recibiría algo a cambio.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, Ward - dijo con tranquilidad-. Es una de las cosas que llevo buscando toda la vida. Soy una Jane Doe, literalmente. De hecho aún aparezco así inscrita en el orfanato. Fue la hermana Mckenna quien me empezó a llamar Sky, porque decía que era un angelito caído del cielo - dijo con una sonrisa triste recordando un poco de aquello que siempre deseaba olvidar -. Siempre pensé que era su forma educada de llamarme diablillo.

Ward se sintió momentáneamente estúpido y triste, no sabía mucho sobre Skye, pero tal vez eso se lo podía haber imaginado, pero no lo hizo.

-Lo siento...

-No - dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna mirándole directamente con esperanza en los ojos-, no me importa. No ahora. Es una gran historia para cuando sea una de Los Vengadores y salvemos el mundo. Mi biografía molará.

Ward sonrió complacido y tuvo que contenerse demasiado las ganas de acariciar el dulce rostro de su novata, iluminado por la ilusión del futuro.

La tenía bajo la piel, nunca antes de ese momento había entendido tan claramente lo que eso significaba. Su tristeza le ponía triste, su alegría le hacía sentirse mejor.

-Ahora sé quien soy. O quién me gustaría ser. No necesito un apellido. Ahora tengo una familia que se preocupa por mí y por la cual yo me preocupo, ¿no es eso lo que significa un apellido?

-Supongo que sí - dijo él relajado-. Mi apellido nunca ha significado demasiado para mi. Menos por mi abuela, nunca sentí una gran protección familiar. Supongo que por eso me gustaba trabajar solo.

-Como tú eres mi familia, yo puedo ser la tuya - dijo Skye mirándole con profundidad sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba a ir esa conversación, pero dispuesta a continuarla. Desde luego era lo más íntimo que habían compartido nunca.

_Bajo su piel. _

_Ella estaba bajo su piel. _

_Él estaba bajo su piel._

-Me parece bien - dijo Ward sonriendo débilmente-. Me alegra saber que te preocupes por mí. - Era hermoso saber con tanta claridad lo que ella sentía por él, lo que él sentía por ella, y de repente vio claramente lo que Lorelai había visto dentro de su corazón.

-Me alegra saber que tengo tu permiso para preocuparme por ti. Me asusté mucho cuando Coulson dijo que Lorelai te tenía controlado…

Con el pasar de las palabras ambos se habían acercado el uno al otro peligrosamente, apenas un palmo de distancia entre sus narices. Su voz se había vuelto un susurro, íntimo y profundo.

-Me aterra pensar que te pueda hacer daño - Skye sonrió y Ward rectificó-, que os pueda hacer daño a cualquiera de...

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Había secuestrado este avión, hubiera matado a cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.

- Mandaste a Fitz a que nos encerrara - sonrió dulcemente la chica y él la acompañó al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Incluso en su obcecación se encargó de que ni Simmons, ni Skye se pudieran cruzar por su camino.

La única duda que le quedaba es que si ese pequeño detalle fue por no hacerles daño, ya que ellas no se hubieran podido defender como May, o si más bien fue un tema de Lorelai a sabiendas de que tal vez la voz de Skye hubiera tenido más poder en él que la suya propia.

Gracias a Dios ya nunca tendrían que averiguarlo, o eso esperaba.

Quedaban apenas unos centímetros entre sus bocas cuando Skye movió sus brazos para poder acariciar el rostro de Ward, haciendo que la cabeza de Simmons que estaba sobre su hombro se desequilibrara y cayera sobre sus piernas. La chica se despertó desconcertada y Ward, asustado ante lo que pensaba hacer, salió disparado como un resorte camino de las escaleras. Skye dudaba que incluso Simmons le hubiera llegado a ver, la hacker cerró los ojos molesta.

Tan cerca.

Skye no se molestó en llamarle, sabía que el instante se había roto y que no conseguiría recuperarlo, mientras Jemma se desperezaba a su lado y miraba el reloj con mirada desaprobatoria.

- Mira qué horas para que una convaleciente esté a la intemperie tomando el aire. No sé en qué está pensando últimamente el agente Coulson. Hora de irse a la cama - dijo levantándose y ayudando a su amiga que se había quedado mirando en silencio las escaleras.

- Sí, supongo que ya es la hora - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dos días de incomodidad y es posible que al tercero Ward quisiera volver a mirar las estrellas con ella. Ya sabía que él sentía lo mismo, paciencia podía haber sido su segundo nombre, pero ahora tenía claro cuál quería que fuera su apellido.

FIN

Reviews por favor.

Y a disfrutar de la recta final de Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
